Vampires at Hogwarts
by Gerty
Summary: When Dumbledore is informed about a group of modified vampires, he will do anything to recruit them to fight for the light, even if that means using love as bait. Harry Potter/Little Vampire
1. Prologue: Rudolph?

It was a month into the school year when the new transfer student arrived. It was diner time on a dark and stormy night, rain was pelting the windows and falling over head in fat drops but no one was paying attention. All eyes were drawn towards the figure that marched up one of the many isles leading to the faculty of the school. The old three legged bench was placed in the center of the front and the sorting hat sat on top of it. Many began to murmur as the raven haired boy took his seat, head held high with such confidence unlike any first year the school had ever seen, and the sorting hat was placed on his head.

The old stitches formed a sarcastic smile and a fold made makeshift eyes as the hat came to life. "Oh, you may not think I'm pretty but don't judge on what you see. I'll eat myself if you can find a smarter hat then me. There's nothing hidden in your head, The Sorting Hat can't see. I'll tell you were you ought to be.."

There was complete silence while the hat seemed to be thinking hard about where to place the new student.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Professor McGonagall lifted the hat from the boy's head and sent him off towards his new house. The students already inhabiting the table were divided in the ways they greeted their new housemate. Some of the students gave him a warm welcome while others looked terrified to be breathing the same air. The raven haired boy didn't seem to mind their reactions as he joined the table and began to partake in eating the feast. The meal was uneventful, save for the occasional louder laugh then normal. When it ended the boy stood and followed his housemates up to the Gryffindor tower, careful not to brush against anyone or look at them for too long. But the care he was taking as if balancing on the edge of a knife was taking it's toll on his temper as he waited for every last Gryffindor to make their way through the narrow portrait hole before he went through himself and he nearly missed slipping in as he didn't pay attention to what the password was.

As soon as the new student entered the common room all chatter died down and all eyes moved to him. He straightened himself up and gave them a sneer that would make a pure blood proud, "I don't enjoy being stared at! I'm not here for your entertainment!" He snapped to cover the underlying feeling of nervousness. What was he doing standing in the middle of a crowd of children, exposing himself and his family like this??

Several sets of eyes found their feet or the floor suddenly very interesting, except for one. A bright blue pair of eyes, magnified by a pair of glasses seemed fixated on him. The boy they belonged to cocked his head to the side and blinked a few times as if he were seeing a ghost from the past. "Rudolph..?"


	2. Vampires aren't real!

**Chapter 1 - Vampires aren't real!**

"You know him?" none other then the boy who lived asked while slipping his arm around the blonde's waist. He pulled Tony against his side and met the new student's eyes directly instead of shying away like the others. Tony seemed to snap back to attention when hearing the other boy's voice. "This is Rudolph.." He said in an uneasy tone. He still wasn't sure if he could trust his own eyes right now. It had been years since he last saw his friend and he looked much different. Rudolph had longer hair then Tony remembered and his skin didn't seem quite as pale, he was a lot taller then Tony, by a head at least, and his facial features were becoming a bit more chiseled and less round like a child's.

"Rudolph?" Harry questioned with a wrinkling of his nose. The boy in question simply watched the scene play out silently. A strange feeling began to grow in the pit of his stomach as he watched the other raven haired boy slip an arm around Tony's waist. Warning bells were going off inside of his head but a grudge against the boy in front of him made him ignore the warning and turn away.

"Rude, isn't he?" Ron scoffed, loud enough for Rudolph to hear as he and Hermione joined Harry and Tony. "He didn't even stay long enough to introduce himself!"

"Honestly Ron, you're the one who's being rude!" Hermione reprimanded him and drew in close to her friends to say something else. "I heard the teachers talking, he's a vampire! It's probably hard for him to be around so many humans.."

"No way! Vampires aren't real and even if they were Dumbledore wouldn't allow one to attend school with us, they're evil!" Ron scoffed.

"Do you ever read!?" Hermione demanded, "Of course vampires are real! Honestly, you know mermaids live in the lake, a werewolf has taught here, and centaurs live in the black forest…and we all can do _**magic**_! What makes it so hard to believe that vampires exist?"

Rudolph stiffened as his sensitive hearing picked up on the hushed tones of the group he left. They were talking about him and it took everything he had not to spin around and give them a verbal lashing. He crossed the room towards the stair case. Every person he passed, went silent and watched his every move with looks ranging from frightened to curious, until he disappeared up the tower stairs.

"Well I believe that vampires are real and if one is here at Hogwarts then Dumbledore must have a plan. He wouldn't put us in any danger!" Harry remarked.

"I hope you're right, mate" Ron said offhandedly. He turned his attention towards Tony then, "Has your friend ever bitten anyone?"

"Ron!" Hermione and Harry called out in unison.

"What? I think if _**Rudolph**_ is going to be attending school with us, we should know all we can about him!" Ron said defensively.

Harry turned his own attention towards Tony with a look of concern. The boy had fallen silent since Rudolph had entered the room and it made him wonder what his connection with the other boy was. He gently shook Tony to grab his attention. "Are you alright? You're very quiet.." Hermione reached out and placed a reassuring hand on the blonde's shoulder. Her look was one of understanding. Tony raised his head and gave the bushy haired girl a faint smile.

"It's something big, isn't it?" Hermione asked him. The blonde nodded before he opened his mouth in a wide yawn. "Better get to bed. We can talk about this another time" the girl replied.

Harry released Tony reluctantly and leaned forward to place a kiss on his cheek. "Goodnight" he said.

" 'Night" Tony replied with another yawn and made his way up stairs as well.

Harry watched Tony until he was out of sight and turned back to his friends intent on voicing his concerns. "Something's not right here. I can feel it. I mean…look how silent Tony got when that new student came."

"Yeah! Yeah- I mean that new kid is weird if you ask me, I don't know about this vampire thing but maybe you should keep Tony away from him...what if something bad happens?" Ron asked.

Hermione's hands flew to her hips and she readied herself to deliver yet another lecture. "Tony is his own person and will decide for himself if he wants to be around Rudolph or not! You can't just stand around deciding people's futures for them!"

Both Ron and Harry shot Hermione a glare as if she had said something stupid and it should be obvious. Harry shook his head, "I don't know, what if Ron is right Hermione, Rudolph is a little weird…did you notice how he didn't say a word when Tony introduced him. He didn't have the friendliest look on his face either."

Hermione glanced down for a moment before facing her friends once more. "I did notice.." she said a bit reluctantly. "Well, why don't we get some rest and talk to Tony about it tomorrow?" she suggested. The bushy haired girl received two consenting nods. "Good. Well, good night then…" she said.

"Goodnight 'mione" both boys replied and they all climbed the stairs before entering their separate dorms for the night.


	3. Glasses

The next morning was frustratingly uneventful. Hermione, Ron, and Harry had gone to bed last night with the intention that after some rest, they could talk to Tony with clear heads but Tony was avoiding everyone. He sat at the opposite end of the breakfast table and kept his head down as he pushed food around his plate but never actually ate anything. Harry watched, feeling annoyed and a bit angry. Why wouldn't Tony talk to him about something this big? It obviously had to be something huge if he was acting this way. His attention was drawn from his friend when the room grew silent with the arrival of the new student. Rudolph was a sight to behold in his uniform. The black made his skin seem paler then it was but it didn't lessen how handsome he was. Harry's breath caught in his chest and it felt as though his heart had truly skipped a beat as that thought crossed his mind. He was dating Tony, he loved Tony, and this new guy, this vampire, who obviously had some kind of history with him, was a threat to their relationship. Harry couldn't explain it but he knew that Rudolph was a threat.

Rudolph made his way silently down the isle between Slytherin and Gryffindor's tables. He came to a pause behind the blonde playing with his food. It seemed as though everyone at the table had become aware of what was going on and pressed closer to get a better look.

"Anthony" Rudolph said in a smooth and cool tone, the very essence of indifference. The blonde twisted around look over his shoulder at the boy standing behind him silently. His face flushed instantly as he saw Rudolph standing there, his expression carefully schooled into blankness; it sent a chill down Tony's spine. No one ever addressed him by his full name unless they were extremely upset with him. Rudolph reached down and picked up the younger boy's hand. He placed a pair of neatly folded glasses in to it then pulled away. "You left those behind while you were quickly trying to get out of the dorm this morning."

Tony's eyes widened fractionally, even though he could tell Rudolph was upset with him, the boy still cared about him. He could feel the lingering touch of Rudolph's hand on his own where he set the glasses. Tony offered the other boy a small smile. "Thank you.." he said softly.

Rudolph didn't reply, he couldn't understand why Tony was getting so worked up. The blonde acted like Rudolph had given him a gift; what was he supposed to do, let Tony run around all day blind as a bat? The raven haired boy would have scoffed at his own joke but this was not the right time. After a few minutes of tense silence the older boy looked up and everyone who was watching them quickly got back to what they were doing. Rudolph glanced down at Tony and said, "You're welcome" while passing him on his way back out of the Great Hall. His parents had taught him better manors then to ignore someone completely.

Tony turned back around and unfolded his glasses slowly. He looked them over carefully as if expecting something to happen. Then suddenly as if on cue, Tony's eyes rolled back and exposed the white of his eyes as a vision engulfed him.

Rudolph reached for Tony's face but his eyes were closed and deep, even breathing was causing his chest to rise and fall without alarm. His hand pulled Tony's glasses carefully away from his face and folded them neatly before pushing them into his pocket. The glasses stayed safely in that pocket for the night until morning came. The blonde slowly opened his eyes and squinted into the morning light but to Rudolph's surprise he didn't reach for his glasses. The boy turned on his side and sat up, looking around. Some of the others that shared the dorm room were beginning to stir but no one was out of bed yet. When the blonde's gaze turned on Rudolph, the boy closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep. He listened as Tony quickly climbed out of bed and dressed then disappeared from the room, completely forgetting about the glasses.

When Tony came to, three concerned faces were pressed in against his. He jumped, startled by them and caused to do the same in return. Nervous laughter filled the air followed by awkward silence. Tony pushed his glasses on to his face and stood up. A hand on his shoulder made him pause for a moment.

"Tony, where are you going?" Harry asked, "Class is about to start."

"I have to talk to Rudolph and get some answers. Love ya!" the blonde placed a chaste kiss on the golden boy's cheek before hurrying out of the Great Hall in the same direction Rudolph had went. He seemed to have snapped out of his stupor, or at least for the time being. Harry looked at his friends and received two head shakes and one shoulder shrug, he sighed and headed for his first class.


	4. DADA

**Chapter 3 - D.A.D.A.**

Tony followed the confusing twists and turns like an expert until he arrived on the threshold of the quiddich field. Several students were known to hang out around the field after breakfast but before classes. The sun was up and the day was already shaping up to be beautiful. Tony always wanted to come out here but since his friends chose to stay inside in the mornings he would stay too. The lithe blonde crossed the threshold on to the grass that was so green it looked fake and began his search for Rudolph. Harry's words lingered in his mind and quickened his pace to find the other boy; the bell would ring at any given moment. The Weasley Twins, which Rudolph had found favor with, stopped to tell Tony good morning, slowing his pace but he didn't want to be rude and brush them off. He put on a smile and greeted them back, albeit reluctantly.

Rudolph watched as Tony appeared in the 'quiddich field delinquents' crowd and instantly found favor. The raven haired boy couldn't figure out why Tony made enemies back in Scotland but everyone loved him here. Perhaps it was the other raven haired boy's doing, the one who had his arm around Tony's waist yesterday. Another strange feeling filled Rudolph's body but he dismissed it instantly. It wasn't any of Rudolph's concern who Tony was close to now, knowing who was closest to him would be easier to inflict the most pain on him later. The raven haired boy looked up to glare out across the quiddich field at the blonde and to his surprise he found the boy looking back at him. They locked eyes for what seemed like forever and then the bell rang.

Tony was the first to look away and then he disappeared into the crowd. Rudolph climbed to his feet from his position on the ground with his back against the castle wall. He made sure to pick a position where he would be farthest away from the crowd but be able to see everything that was going on. He made his way back towards the castle entrance and to his first class of the day.

Defense Against the Dark Arts.

The room was buzzing with activity when Rudolph arrived. A bird composed of paper was flying around and it had drawn everyone's attention, therefore when Rudolph entered no one grew silent and made him feel as though he were on display again. He took the only seat available at the back of the classroom. He sat with his back pressed against his chair and watched the other students having their fun.

A women, rather good at imitating a toad if Rudolph did say so, walked into the room. The women was dressed entirely in pink, looking as though mount Pepto-Bismol had just erupted and the smile she had plastered on her face made Rudolph feel uneasy. He took an instant disliking to her even before she raised her wand and turned the paper bird to ash.

Everyone went silent instantly and twisted around in their chairs to see who had ended their fun. The women introduced herself to the class as 'Professor Umbridge' with a girlish giggle unbecoming of a women of her age and began her lesson. Books were bewitched to be deliver around the classroom and everyone's reactions seemed to be the same. Rudolph felt as though he were in the dark on this matter, having no idea what difference learning spells from a book versus learning spells with wands made.

Rather then try and reason that learning spells from books could easily translate into spells with wands, using movements learned in other classes, Rudolph kept quiet on the matter and simply observed. He had been doing a lot of this lately but no one knew as much as he did about those around him because they paid him no mind, dismissing him as the new kid.

He was just about to loose interest when Tony's lover, Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, spoke up. He could spot the blonde, spikey haired boy next to Harry easily, trying to quietly calm him down. Rudolph's attention was instantly grabbed. There was arrogance and mockery in the raven haired boy's tone and as much as Rudolph tried to fight imagining it, he could see Gregory joining in.

"DETENTION MR. POTTER!" The pink toad shouted, marching back up the isle between the desks. The shout did nothing to put a stop to Harry's rant, continuing on about a boy named Cedric Diggory.

"ENOUGH! See me after classes, for detention Mr. Potter." The pink toad had the final word and the room lapsed into uneasy silence, beginning their work for the day.


	5. Questions

**Chapter 4 - Questions**

It wasn't until the weekend that Tony attempted to corner Rudolph again and get some answers. The dark haired boy was leaning against one of the quiddich poles, one knee drawn to his chest, and a book resting upon it. The all over look reminded Tony of Hermione; her nose always pushed into a book or if not, talking about new information she read in one.

Thinking he'd have the upper hand Tony slowed his pace and began to sneak up on the other boy. He had almost reached him when Rudolph tilted his chin up and pinned the blonde under his hard gaze. "What are you doing?" he asked in an even tone. He had spotted Tony as soon as the boy stepped on to the grass of the quiddich pitch, in more ways then one. A feeling began to grow within his body, like a howl he was holding in or a hunger he was holding back; a sixth sense that alerted him to Tony's presence when he drew near.

Tony froze for a moment then visibly relaxed despite Rudolph's unwavering gaze. He gave up his attempt at 'easing into the situation' because he had come here to get answers and that was what he intended to do. His start, however, left something to be desired.

"Rudolph…I was wondering-I need to…what are you doing here?" Tony finally managed to complete a full question. It had been a week since Rudolph and Tony had been 'reunited' and they had barely shared any words, save for the return of Tony's glasses. Which reminded the blonde. He narrowed his eyes on the other boy, matching his hard gaze.

"Why did you take my glasses and then return them like I did something wrong?" Tony asked. "And what are you doing here at Hogwarts, you're a Vampire, not a Wizard!"

The second part must have struck a cord somewhere deep within Rudolph as he snapped his book shut and gave Tony a dark, emotionless look. It was clear that Rudolph had built a dam to hold back a flood of emotions but Tony was too busy hacking away at it to notice, though the look did send him into stunned silence for another minute or two.

Tony looked away and began his rant with renewed enthusiasm. If this was how Rudolph was going to play it, the blonde simply wouldn't look at him. He knew it was childish but he didn't care at the moment. "I haven't seen you in seven years and when I do, you steal my glasses and yell at me! What's up with that, dude?" Tony paused for a moment then continued, "You don't talk to anyone, you completely ignore me, and you're getting perfect grades in class! How are you getting perfect grades when Vampires don't do magic!?"

During Tony's rant and childish theory that not looking at Rudolph would prevent him from intervening, the raven haired boy calmly slid his book inside his satchel and climbed to his feet. He took a couple of steps forward and gripped Tony's chin, forcing him to look at him. The younger boy winced at the strong inhuman hold but didn't pull away. Curious blue eyes, tinted with slight fear met stormy chocolate brown.

"What exactly did you wish for that night?" Rudolph asked, his tone cold.


	6. The truth will out

Chapter 5 - The truth will out

**It was the question burning in Rudolph's mind for the past seven years as he coped with the strangeness of his new body. He had dealt with the moodiness and some times violent reactions from his family members after his 'friend' had betrayed them. Instead of becoming fully human, as the entire Sacville Bag Clan wished, their curse was lessened but remained in control of their lives. **

**Tony swallowed hard and adverted his gaze from Rudolph's, towards the ground. He was trying to force himself to remember that he started this and that if he wanted the truth from Rudolph then he had to tell some truth of his own. Taking in a deep breath, he began, "I..I wished for you to become human…but…I also wished that you'd come back when you were older…"**

**Rudolph remained still as a stone for several minutes, allowing for Tony's words to sink in. The blonde found it quite eerie, his grip didn't tighten, he didn't even blink, the only thing that showed that the boy was alive was his inhuman slow rise and fall of his chest. He had received the long awaited answer to his question and it all fell into place, but far from a pleasant way.**

**Rudolph released Tony's chin and gave the boy a rough shove away from him. It wasn't meant to, but the force of the shove sent the blonde to his rear. He let out a startled yelp and that feeling growing inside Rudolph clenched like a tight fist, almost to the point of pain. Instead of holding it in, the dark haired boy let it out in a venting fashion.**

"**Do you know what you've done!?" he snapped at the ground-seated blonde. "The stone was only meant for one wish at a time! I already was older then you when we met, by centuries, and as you can see I'm not human, I'm something else! My whole family is stuck in a half state, somewhere between being a Vampire and a Human, and it's all because of your need for a friend!"**

**The pain in Rudolph's body didn't subside, it grew worse as he stared down at the lithe blonde, who looked like he was on the verge of tears, and unleashed half of the fury he had been bottling up for years now. With remarkable will power, Rudolph managed to hold back the rest. He turned on his heel to leave but before he left he slipped out his wand and transfigured his satchel into an ice pack, then marched away.**

**Rudolph fumed all the way back to the castle threshold where he ran into Harry along the way. "Take Anthony to the hospital wing, he's a little warm" the older boy said as he pushed past Harry. **

**Emerald eyes grew to the size of saucers. He rushed towards Tony, thinking that the younger boy had been hurt. He was right but the boy wasn't hurt physically, in the way that Harry had expected. He arrived at Tony's side and pulled the boy into his arms. The blonde didn't protest, instead he clung like a child and buried his face into Harry's robes, unleashing a flood of tears.**

**He didn't know that his simple wish could cause this much damage and he knew that Rudolph's current state was his fault. This only served to make him cry harder. Harry gathered the boy into his arms and carried him to the hospital wing but it wasn't because Rudolph told him to, it was because Tony was his boyfriend but he was worried about him. Harry would have done the same for any of his friends.**

**Madame Pomfrey met the boys at the door. The infirmary was quiet and empty, leaving the women to fret about arranging and rearranging her bottles of potions. She seemed almost relieved when Harry carried Tony through the door. **

"**Put him down on the bed" the healer said, immediately taking charge of the situation. Harry did as he was told. The blonde clung to Harry's shirt front even as he was placed on the bed. Harry felt as though his heart would break, whatever took place between Tony and Rudolph must have been rough. He placed his hand on Tony's back and rubbed it in soothing circles. The other boy's sobs had long since subsided and now he was unnervingly quiet.**

**Madame Pomfrey separated the boys and to everyone's surprise Tony didn't protest. He blinked as his eyes adjusted to the light in the room then looked at the two concerned faces staring back at him. He frowned, it seemed people were doing that a lot lately. **

"**How are you feeling?" the women asked. Tony tilted his chin up to look at the women and couldn't help picturing Rudolph's grip from earlier. He seemed to snap out of his trance like state a moment later and offered a faint grin, "A little tired, crying does that. I'm not hurt or anything, can I go back to my dorm, please?" **

"**Of course. Just as soon as I give you a quick check up" Madame Pomfrey replied. She went about lifting the boy's pants legs, running cold, calculating fingers along his arms, lifting his shirt and then she checked his ears, nose, and throat as well. No bones were broke and no bruises seemed to be present, the boy seemed to be in perfect working order. He did feel slightly warm to the touch but he had just cried; Madame Pomfrey chalked it up to working himself up from crying and ordered Tony to rest back at his dorm. **

**Harry thanked the healer and offered Tony a hand off of the bed. The blonde accepted and they started their journey back towards the dorm. An uneasy silence settled between them as they walked, Harry sending concerned looks Tony's way and Tony spacing out the whole time.**

**It wasn't until they actually arrived at the fat lady's portrait and Harry spoke the password to get inside, 'Swizzle stick', that Tony came back to reality. They both climbed through the narrow portrait hole and crossed the Gryffindor common room. Harry waved off Hermione and Ron as they attempted to greet him and followed Tony's lead to the boy's dorm room. **

**Tony toed off his shoes and bent down to pull off his socks as well. He allowed his robes to drop from his shoulders and pool at his feet before climbing into bed, the rest of his uniform intact. Harry stood in the door way of the room and watched as Tony undressed himself in that detached way. He pulled the covers up to his face and went still.**

**The raven haired boy's mind was going everywhere at once, he wanted nothing more then to comfort his boyfriend and stop him from becoming fully engulfed in depression; he just hoped Tony would let him. Harry crept across the room to stop at the blonde's bedside. He lowered himself on to the edge and reached out to pull the blankets back. Blue eyes turned towards Harry in curiosity and emerald ones returned a look of sympathy. There were unshed tears in those blue eyes but Merlin! If Tony didn't look kissable right then! **

**Harry didn't bother trying to hold himself back, he simply controlled himself enough not to scare the younger boy. He shifted closer to Tony's side and lowered his lips until they were ghosting over Tony's as he spoke. "All you have to do is say no.." Harry whispered before pressing his lips against blonde's own. Tony hesitated a moment before curling his arms around the raven haired boy's neck, pulling him closer. As they made love that night Tony cried again and vented his feelings and explained his and Rudolph's history so that his current lover could finally understand. **

**As blonde and black laid side by side, even after everything that had happened that night, they were far from close. Tony's heart thumped anxiously in his chest, his mind wondering to Rudolph, until sleep claimed him.**


	7. Sex

The next day Tony awoke alone with the blazing sun in his eyes. He was unaware that it was the afternoon not morning but he still felt rejected. He rolled on to his back and stared at the canopy top in thought. He had gone 'all the way' with Harry last night. There was grunting and pulling and pushing and crying. Tony couldn't remember all of what he said but he knew he talked a lot and Harry never once told him to shut up.

Tony had desperately needed the comfort that Harry had provided and despite last night being the first time Tony had sex, it was the last thing on his mind this morning. Rudolph had occupied all of the blonde's thoughts until he fell asleep and now that he was awake, his mind resumed torturing him again.

When would it end? Why was he doing this to himself? Tony picked up one of his pillows, pressed it against his face, and let out a howl of frustration. He wouldn't cry again if he could help it. There was a clearing of someone's throat, meant to grab his attention but it went unnoticed because of the pillow.

Footsteps made it to Tony's bedside and plucked the fluffy white annoyance away from his face. Harry stared down at the blonde with a box in his hand. He tossed the pillow aside and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Good afternoon. Did you sleep well?" he asked.

Tony quickly covered his look of surprise with anger, "Why didn't you wake me?" he demanded.

"I skipped breakfast to stay with you and then it grew closer to lunch time and I was hungry. I thought you'd sleep while I was gone and you needed it, so I let you sleep." Harry replied reasonably.

Tony nodded, the anger melting away as he accepted the explanation. He turned his attention to the box in the other boy's hand then. "What's in there?"

"Lunch. I was given permission to bring some up to you since you weren't…feeling well yesterday."

Harry popped the plastic lid off the top of the container and the smell of fried chicken filled the air. "There's chicken, green beans, mashed potatoes, and a roll in here. I also managed to get you a drink as well." The raven haired boy reached into his back pocket and produced a chilled glass bottle of butterbeer.

Tony pulled himself into a sitting position, the feeling of being abandoned disappeared as quickly as it had came. He smiled at Harry and pushed the covers away from his body to climb into the other boy's lap. Curling his arms around Harry's neck, Tony leaned in to press a passionate kiss to his lips. Tony was more grateful then he could ever put into words for the care that Harry showed him.

While still gripping the lid in one hand and the plastic box container of food in the other hand, Harry slipped his arms around the blonde's waist and pulled him up against him. The kiss only broke when both participants needed air and with that came the reality of their current situation. While Harry was bathed and clothed in a new outfit, Tony was still naked from last nights events.

Harry leaned his forehead against Tony's own and smiled. "You need a bath" he said playfully and sat the box of lunch down on the bed side table, along with the lid. He then cupped the round globs of Tony's rear and squeezed them gently. Tony's cheeks instantly filled with color. "Or maybe you need something else.." Harry amended.

"You're so cute when you blush" the raven haired boy said and leaned in to kiss Tony again. The blonde pushed against Harry with a hunger that surprised both of them. Harry pulled back and gave Tony a reassuring smile, "Slow down a bit Tony, I'm not going anywhere."

The blonde grinned back and placed a chaste kiss on the other boy's lips. "But I am. I'm going to take a shower. I never liked baths, I don't feel clean afterwards." He climbed off of Harry's lap and wiggled into his clothes from yesterday just until he could make it to the shower, it would be pointless to dirty clean clothes before then. Harry had to shut his mouth after a few seconds of imitating a fish. He thought a shower sounded good but only if it was a cold one after the state Tony had put him in.

After a quick shower, on Tony's part at least, the boys redressed in clean clothes and graced the others' with their presence. Hermione nearly jumped the blonde boy, her expression was crossed somewhere between relief to see he was in a better mood and worry because she didn't know the cause behind everything in the first place.

"Anthony Thompson!" Hermione scolded, her hands on her hips in true mother-hen fashion. Tony gave her a sheepish look, "Yes?"

"Don't give me that innocent look! You know what! I want to know what yesterday was all about and I want to know now!"

Tony threw Harry a look as Hermione attacked him verbally. This was something he would expect from Ron but not her, he wasn't sure how to react.

The bushy haired girl caught the quick exchange of looks and huffed but it wasn't enough to cover the slight hurt in her voice, "I'm your friend too, Tony and I'm worried about you. When you came in with red eyes I knew you were crying…please tell me what's going on!"

Harry gave Tony a single shoulder shrug and a small smug smirk. Like everyone else in their small, tight knit group Tony knew Hermione's mother-hen side, maybe more so then the others. Tony threw his boyfriend a glare and turned his attention back to Hermione. He wasn't sure what to tell her while standing in the middle of the open Gryffindor common room. Rudolph or anyone else could walk in and over hear everything.

Tony knew it was stupid but he didn't want to start any more rumors and potentially cause more problems for Rudolph. He decided he would tell Hermione but it would have to be at a later time. When he told her, she seemed less then thrilled by the idea but she accepted it. Then, while keeping on the current topic of Tony but swinging her attention towards Harry, Hermione asked him if Tony had eaten lunch.

Harry's eyes widened in realization and his cheeks burned as he shook his head. "No.." he replied, he was about to say something else but stopped himself and trailed off instead. Tony's cheeks were burning as well but he was looking conveniently away from the others.

Hermione looked from one boy to the other before she broke into a fit of giggles. "Could you two be any more obvious?"

"Obvious? About what?" Tony asked innocently, still looking away. Hermione seized Tony by the arm and dragged him towards the couch parallel to the fire place. She pulled him down next to her, her face was lit up like a child's at Christmas. "It was your first time, wasn't it?" she asked excitedly.

The blonde's eyes grew to the size of saucers at the question. He knew Hermione to be perceptive but he didn't expect to have talk about his sex life, considering he just started having one last night and he wasn't entirely sure how he felt about it. The sex itself had been perfect but his head and heart hadn't been in the right place. Tony hadn't said no to Harry because he wanted the comfort and he knew Harry had wanted sex, they both benefited from it and he wasn't about to complain.

Looking down at the floor, Tony attempted to gather his thoughts before he answered. The portrait hole filled with light, taking Tony's attention. He held his breath as both hope and dread filled him. Rudolph entered the common room, his satchel thrown over his shoulder. He was dressed in something Tony would have expected to see Gregory in; slightly baggy black pants with a silver chain looping from the front of the material and ending in his back pocket, a long sleeved black shirt, pulled tightly over his built frame.

Tony didn't know what the raven haired boy could have possibly done to become built but he was glad that he still seemed to like black, it beautifully contrasted his pale and smooth skin.

The blonde's eyes roamed freely over the other boy's body. He hadn't even realized he was doing it until he lifted his gaze to see Rudolph staring back at him tensely, the left side of his mouth was pulled up in half a sneer, exposing just a hint of fang.

Tony swallowed hard and dragged his gaze away. He felt a hand slide on to his shoulder then it withdrew quickly. He looked up slowly to see Hermione giving him a reassuring smile. He flashed her a hesitant smile back.

The tension was so thick it could be cut with a knife. Despite the looks exchanged between Hermione and Tony, no one made any sudden movements or spoke for what seemed like forever.

"Was it your first time?" Rudolph asked, breaking the silence but not the tension. His tone was even and serious as he spoke. Tony wished that the ground would open up and swallow him; he couldn't believe Rudolph was standing here asking him if last night was his first time having sex. That was the kind of thing someone would talk about with a close friend or anyone else they hadn't just had a serious fight with!

Tony shrugged one shoulder with a look of bewilderment. "First time for what?" he asked, playing the dumb card. He didn't even have to look at Rudolph to fill the glare pointed at him.

"Was it your first time having sex?" Rudolph repeated himself and when he received no further reply from Tony he went on. "You don't have to tell me. You're not the only one with special gifts here. You have visions, The-boy-who-lived can speak the snake language, and I can read your mind."

Tony did lift his gaze to meet Rudolph's then with shock written all over his face. Rudolph continued on, his own expression was indifferent if not a little amused to be getting to Tony so quickly. "I don't know why I can read your mind but how do you think I have been getting such good grades in all my classes when I transferred into Hogwarts in the fifth year."

Harry scoffed from the middle of the room where he and Tony had originally began. He had been so quiet until now that the pair on the couch turned startled looks on him, obviously forgetting he was there. "Dumbledore wouldn't allow someone with mind-reading talents to cheat like that! How would you actually learn anything and be able to put it to use? ?" Harry shook his head after a moment, "I don't believe you."

Rudolph allowed a smile to grace his lips but it was cold and far from friendly. "Tony thinks the sex last night was great, but do you want me to tell you what he was thinking afterwards while you slept?"

Harry narrowed his eyes on the other boy and made it a point not to reply, calling his bluff. Tony's eyes narrowed into a sharp glare, "Rudolph, that isn't funny!"

Rudolph shifted his calculating gaze from Harry to Tony. "You're right, it's not funny!" The raven haired boy snapped and in a swift movement he crossed the room and had Tony by the arm. He jerked the blonde to his feet and pulled him forward until they were mere inches apart. Hermione gasped somewhere in the background.

"You were in need of comfort last night and he took advantage of you and you _let_ him Tony!"

Tony covered his look of surprise with trying to pull his arm free of the other boy's hold. Rudolph tightened his hold and used his other hand to grip the blonde's chin as well.

More students had entered the Gryffindor common room and a large group of spectators were beginning to form around them causing Rudolph's grip to slacken. "What I do with my body is my own business, Rudolph!" Tony growled and jerked his chin and arm out of the other boy's grasp. "And I love Harry, _that's _why I did it!" Tony stormed to the portrait hole and stepped through it, bumping into Ron on his way out.

Rudolph composed himself before following in Tony's direction. Harry hesitated a moment before following both of them.


	8. Imprinting Heat

Ron made sure he stepped out of the way as the two raven haired boys made their way out of the portrait hole after Tony. He did double takes trying to figure out what the problem was, having not been present for argument.

When he finally reached the common room, he crossed it to flop down beside Hermione. Despite the current situation the bushy haired girl looked deep in thought. The sudden shift of the couch cushions brought her out of her thoughts. She looked at Ron and half smiled.

"What's going on? I just saw Tony, Harry and that weird kid leave and they didn't look happy."

After explaining the entire situation to Ron and then making him promise not to bring it up in casual conversation, Hermione said, "I remember reading about something like this once."

"About what? Teenaged boys and their jealous ex-boyfriends?" Ron asked sarcastically. "..You really will read anything!" he muttered under his breath.

Hermione smacked his shoulder, "No! After I saw the way all three of them were acting around each other, I started putting things together. When Rudolph arrived Tony started acting strange. I questioned Harry at lunch today and he told me everything about their history together. He also told me that he had to take Tony to the infirmary yesterday because of a slight temperature. Madame Pomfrey didn't think anything was wrong, and she's right…sort of. Tony is in heat!" She said this matter of factly.

"In heat?" Ron asked skeptically, "He's not a dog 'Mione and he's not a girl!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and huffed frustrated, "Remember when I told you that I had read a book on Vampires?!"

"Yeah, so?" Ron said.

"Well it's a good thing I did! It said that when a Vampire chooses _OR _imprints on someone that is mortal they form several kinds of bonds. Their mate, rather male or female, gains the ability to bare children. This can happen at any time but one week during each month marks the occasion when the mate is ovulating, by him or her going into heat."

Hermione paused and took a deep breath before she continued. She seemed to be excited about having information that she had looked up to entertain herself, becoming of use to others.

"_Heat_ is exactly what the title says, the mate's body temperature rises noticeably. I had-"

"But just because Tony gets a fever doesn't mean he's the _Vampire's _mate!" Ron interjected. Hermione threw him a glare then continued again.

"As I was saying, I had my doubts that Tony was Rudolph's mate just because he had a fever yesterday but today when I touched him for a brief moment he was worse and I know it wasn't a fever because he didn't notice and he wasn't sick. When Rudolph said he was able to read Tony's thoughts, just a moment ago, I knew they were mates for sure and that Tony is in heat. It would also account for Tony's mood swings."

Ron was silent for a moment, seemingly processing this new information. Hermione watched him closely, hoping he wasn't thinking of something silly, like food at a time like this.

"So…if Tony is in heat and Harry and Tony had…sex…wouldn't Harry be Tony's mate? He noticed too."

Hermione's eyebrows raised in surprise. She clearly hadn't been expecting Ron to come up with an intelligent question.

"While Harry and Tony did have sex, they can't impregnate one another because they are both mortal. It would be the same way with two immortals. The book said submissive mates will only go into heat when their dominant mate is near because they're the only ones who can impregnate them. There is a magic bond between the two that cancels out the threat of another impregnating their mate."

Ron nodded, "But Harry and Tony are in love…"

Hermione gave Ron a thoughtful look, "I know Tony cares for Harry but there's something more, some deep connection, between Rudolph and Tony, even without the imprinting. The book said the attraction is suppose to be almost unbearable but because of the painful history between the two, they keep meeting up and rejecting each other despite what they're feeling."

"Do all three of them know about this?" Ron asked suddenly. Hermione shook her head with a sheepish smile, "No. You're the first person I told." The red haired boy climbed to his feet and offered her his hand, "Then we have to find them and tell them before they kill each other!" Hermione accepted his hand and together they went in search of the boys.


	9. Almost mated

Rudolph cornered Tony on the quiddich field. He didn't need to read the blonde's thoughts to know how predictable he could be. He had lagged behind, enjoying the feeling of victory as he spotted the spikey blonde hair from one of the many windows of Hogwarts. Some how it seemed right for them to arrive here. What he didn't expect was the Slytherins' presence on the field as he crossed the threshold.

A lithe platinum blonde stood from his position on the bench and purposely placed himself in Rudolph's way. The later aimed a glare at the blockage. "Is there a reason you're blocking my path?" he asked, pointedly raising a brow.

The blonde put on his best sneer as he looked up at the older boy. Rudolph wasn't much taller then Draco, maybe half a head but the raven haired boy's demeanor seemed to increase his height, most of the time. Draco seemed to be unphased by any of this. "Is it true you're a Vampire?" he asked bluntly.

Rudolph stared at the boy for a long moment, the victorious feeling draining from his body and being replaced by irritation. He knew this question was on every student attending Hogwarts' mind since his arrival and he was waiting for the one person, brave or stupid enough, to question him directly, though it couldn't have come at a more inconvenient time.

"It's true." Rudolph replied darkly, his tone making it clear he didn't wish to discuss this matter any further. The blonde didn't seem to get the message. "Have you attacked anyone at the school yet or are you hunting right now?" Draco asked while tilting his head in Tony's direction. The other boy was making his way quickly across the field towards Hagrid's hut.

Rudolph's gaze flickered to Tony's form then back at the blonde in front of him. He considered his words very carefully before he spoke again. "I took an oath not to drink human blood and I intend to keep it."

"An oath??" Draco squawked loudly, "How is an oath suppose to keep the _students of Hogwarts _safe? Now everyone is going to know that Dumbledore is a nutter!"

The raven haired boy pressed in closer to Draco and the blonde immediately went silent. He dragged his gaze over the other boy slowly before meeting his frightened mercury orbs with a smirk. "They are all safe. I will only come after you." Rudolph lowered his head to place a chaste kiss on the blonde's neck, making sure to mask his fangs in the process. He felt Draco shudder under his lips before he pulled away and walked past him.

A few quick strides across the field made catching up with Tony effortless. The conversation with Draco had only cost him a few minutes but his mind was back on track again. He didn't know when the situation went from scolding Tony about taking care of himself to a game of hunter and prey. Rudolph felt that strange feeling he had been having lately fill his entire body and take control of him; it told him he needed to catch Tony and place him under lock and key where nothing potentially harmful could happen to him.

The rational part of Rudolph was telling him that, although he was furious with the blonde, he still cared about him and still considered him at the very least, a friend.

Rudolph caught up with Tony outside of Hagrid's hut, where the blonde was peering in one of the back windows. He whirled the boy around and pushed him against the wall, placing one hand next to his head . Tony glared at him but said nothing.

Rudolph studied the other boy's face for an intense moment. "You were right. I am furious right now. You will not place yourself in the same situation again and I will make sure of that."

Tony was ready with a sharp comeback as he looked up to meet Rudolph's gaze in challenge. It was instantaneous the connection that passed between them, mostly on an instinctual level. The blonde's body filled with a tingling sensation that intensified by the minute, his body temperature seemed to skyrocket, and it only made him want to get away from Rudolph all the more.

Tony hadn't spoken to anyone about the strange feelings he began experiencing since Rudolph had arrived. He didn't understand them and he had never experienced them with anyone else. He hadn't even had sex with Rudolph, only Harry, therefore he was even more confused.

At first, Tony thought that Rudolph knew he was having these effects on him and was some how controlling them to exact his revenge but as he gazed back at Rudolph now, he knew it wasn't true. The older boy seemed to experiencing some problems of his own, his expression suggested that he was having a hard time fighting it.

Rudolph placed his free hand on the other side of Tony's head after another tortured moment and shifted his body closer to his. Tony swallowed hard, his mind was racing and his palms were sweating but a voice in the back of his mind was telling him that he wanted this; these feelings were nothing compared to how he reacted with Harry just last night.

With their gazes locked, it seemed as though the world became nothing more then background noise, as if they were the only two left alive on the planet. Rudolph pushed his lips hard against Tony's own and the answering hunger surprised them both. The blonde entangled his fingers in the hair at the back of Rudolph's head and yanked him harder against his mouth. The older boy was only too eager to reply.

Harry stood silently watching as his boyfriend and his, now enemy, began making out. It was hard to tell where one figure ended and the other began. His eyes widened as he saw Tony's hands reach for the hem to Rudolph's shirt and he growled. He recognized an eagerness in Tony's reactions today that he hadn't last night and it bothered him. In spite of it all, Harry was not about to give Tony up without a fight.

"Tony Thompson!" Harry barked and marched forward.

Tony's eyes flashed open and made a beeline for the face that went with the sharp tone calling his name. He saw Harry purposefully stalking towards him and his attention turned back to Rudolph for a moment. Tony pushed the older boy away and wiped his arm across his mouth. He couldn't believe what he had just done! …But it felt so right at the time. The blonde's body still tingled but it was lessened by the broken spell once the contact was severed between him and Rudolph.

Tony turned away, determined not to look at Rudolph again. He intended to say something meaningful to Harry but he couldn't think of anything logical to say. The emerald eyed boy reached Tony's side and gripped his arm, much like Rudolph had done earlier, and pulled him a safe distance away from the other boy.

"What do you think you are doing, Tony?" Harry demanded. "When did you plan on telling me what was really going on? Was last night just a lie to throw me off?!"

Tony gazed at Harry helplessly, "No…I told you the truth. There is nothing going on between Rudolph and me."

"He's telling the truth" Rudolph chimed in, now composed and indifferent once more. He had read Tony's thoughts and was less then thrilled to find out that Tony had told Harry about their history. "What happened just now was my fault. I don't know what came over me."

Harry turned his attention to the older boy but didn't loosen his grip on Tony. "I've had just about all I can take from you! Stay away from Tony!"

Rudolph stiffened under the command and drew in a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "I can't do that."


	10. Refusal

Hermione and Ron rounded the hut just in time to catch the tail end of the conversation. They were out of breath from running and Ron looked a bit more roughed up then Hermione, suggesting a run in with the Slytherins.

"Wait a minute! I can explain everything!" Hermione said, after a moment to catch her breath. Ron just nodded as he stood at her side for moral support. "Tony is in heat which would account for the strange feelings him and Rudolph have been having. What was about to take place was only natural for mates."

Hermione repeated the entire explanation she had given Ron just moments ago when she received three confused stares to her initial outburst. When she finished her explanation, she looked around at the males surrounding her for a bit of hope but found nothing, only angry gazes save for Ron.

The bushy haired girl through up her hands before a new battle could begin between her friends. "Look, I know it's hard to understand but-"

"It's not hard to understand at all! I get to be pushed into a relationship that I don't want, under circumstances, I don't FULLY understand, and become pregnant all because some book tells me I have to!"

Everyone shifted their gazes to Tony at his outburst, most with raised eyebrows. Tony wasn't prone to whining or temper tantrums usually but his nerves were being rubbed raw and it showed.

Hermione cleared her throat to avoid a long stretch of uncomfortable silence and drew the group's attention. "This didn't happen because of the book, Tony" she said softly, "It's just...nature and there's nothing that says you have to become pregnant right now."

" 'Mione, are you kidding! Did you see what almost happened here?" Tony shrieked and took a step forward, shaking off Harry's grasp without so much as a glance in his direction. "I have strange feelings running through my body and no one can bare to touch my hot skin! I remember the way you pulled back from touching me earlier! It freaks you out doesn't it!" The blonde continued toward her in a challenging manor.

Harry stepped forward and curled an arm around his waist, pulling him back. Tony looked as though he was about to protest, he opened his mouth then seemed to think better of it and closed his mouth again. He folded his arms across his chest and sulked in silence instead.

Hermione's look never once faltered as Tony advanced towards her, she seemed to struggle to keep a straight face. Whatever had her amused vanished as Harry pulled Tony back and her gaze swung towards Rudolph, waiting for him to say his piece as next. She didn't know the boy from personal experience but she was just as perceptive as he was and she had studied him from a distance.

Rudolph turned to look at the only female in the group gathered and met her gaze. A silent conversation seemed to take place between them, before she nodded and he spoke his piece as she knew he would. His face was hard when he spoke, his eyes remaining on Hermione. "Anthony is in great dept to my family. This would be the perfect revenge."

"Low!" Tony hissed under his breath. Harry tightened his hold on the boy. Rudolph didn't even glance at the blonde as he continued on like nothing had been said. "When I first arrived at Hogwarts it had been my intent to inflict the most pain I possibly could on Tony when I found out he was here as well, but I like this better."

"However unconsciously I picked Tony to be my mate, he is still my mate regardless and I will court him because as my mate he deserves that."

"What if _THE_ mate isn't interested? I'll find another way to make up the dept to your family, I am a Wizard. Maybe-"

"Absolutely not, Tony, that's elder magic and dangerous if it's not done properly!" Hermione cut in with a disapproving look.

Tony shot a glare back at her, "Fine. But I refuse to be 'courted' by Rudolph!"

"Tony, this isn't going to go away. It's true that the heat will subside by the end of this weekend, but the whole situation isn't going to."

Grey clouds began to clump together overhead unaware of what was taking place on the ground. Thunder clapped and a spray of water was unleashed upon the crowd below. Tony let out a sigh of relief, he seemed to be the only one as the rain began to thicken into fat drops and soak the crowd quickly. They all seemed ready to head back to the castle yet reluctant to at the same time. This matter had to be resolved before anyone would dare to move.

Tony pulled off his glasses and slid them into his pocket. It would be useless for him to wipe them off when they would just become distorted with rain a moment later. He blinked against the rain and turned his attention back to Rudolph as if expecting him to say something else, something that would bring this situation to a close for the time being.

Rudolph cocked his head to the side and gave Tony a dark look that made the blonde shiver involuntarily. Without realizing it Tony was already yielding to his dominate mate, he was waiting to be dismissed before he would leave; of course the other boy wouldn't see it that way.

Rudolph had to be careful about how he played this, if he pushed too much Tony would become a mindless slave to his instincts but if he pushed too little their roles would be reversed and Tony could break the bonds and leave if he wished. Rudolph didn't want that to happen so he grudgingly would allow the blonde to slip through his fingers, tonight.

Everyone seemed to hold their breath as the raven haired boy straightened and composed himself under their gazes. He turned to walk away but before he disappeared from sight he said, "The next time the heat is on you, Tony, expect to be carrying my child."

A small smirk graced Rudolph's lips as a soft gasp was heard from behind him and he walked away. If he couldn't inflict pain, which he couldn't have done once he saw the blonde's face - if he was completely honest with himself - then he would inflict something else and have fun doing it.


	11. The room of Requirment

For the rest of the month Tony avoided the Great Hall at all costs, he took the long way to his classes, and threw himself into his school work. By the middle of September he was ready to pull his hair out. He didn't think he could face Rudolph. His mind was reeling with the information Hermione had stuffed in to it and Rudolph's last words kept replaying in his mind over and over again, as if he had only said them a moment ago.

It took a long time for Tony to separate himself from Harry's side after the 'show down' on the quiddich field last month, but for once he was left alone in the common room. He made an excuse to stay behind while the others went to dinner then waited for the room to clear before he headed for the room of requirement. He drew in a deep breath and pulled on a sweater before slipping into the drafty hallway.

His stomach gave a small growl and the sense that butterflies were fluttering about, filled him. Sliding a hand on to his stomach, Tony frowned. When was the last time he had eaten? It couldn't be good if he couldn't remember but he was so busy avoiding Rudolph that he made fewer trips to the Great Hall for food.

Tony pulled his hand away and ignored the empty, fluttering feeling in his stomach. He wandered the halls until he came to the room of requirement, having been clued into it's existence by the Weasley Twins a couple of days ago. He paced in front of the wall three times, as instructed, and waited for the door to appear. In his mind he pictured a safe haven, somewhere comfortable and hidden from others; he imagined this while attempting to squash the feeling of being crazy.

When a set of wooden double doors appeared on the wall, the blonde had to do a double take. Slowly Tony reached out and pulled open the door, half expecting to be confronted with a stone wall but what he saw blew his mind.

The small area was dimly lit by torches placed along the stone walls, the floor was carpeted but large, round pillows of deep red laid on top of that. The room felt warm and looked inviting, just like the safe haven Tony had imagined. He pulled off his sweater and sat down on one of the pillows.

The blonde sunk into the large pillow, it had been as soft as it looked. A smile appeared on his face as he laid back and was cushioned by the other surrounding pillows. Curling up on his side, Tony pulled another pillow against his chest to hug. Now that he was finally able to relax, he allowed his mind to wonder and before long he slipped in to a comfortable and dream filled sleep.

Down in the Great Hall the Weasley twins approached Rudolph. George slid into the bench across from the raven haired boy and Fred stood behind him.

"Tony's in the room of requirement and it's locked so no one can get inside" Fred informed him. George leaned back against his twin and seemed completely comfortable, despite the fact that a few people were staring. "Malfoy is looking for you. He said he has a suggestion for your 'little' problem" George said.

"Malfoy?" Rudolph asked after wiping his mouth with his napkin.

George pointed to the next table over, the Slytherin table. His shockingly platinum hair acted as a beacon to help in pinpointing him. "That's Draco Malfoy, common enemy to all Gryffindors" Fred said.

"But I hear he's great in bed! How else would he get the reputation of 'The Slytherin Sex God' ?" George added. Fred smacked the back of George's head. The later twin was grinning from ear to ear. If all of the people surrounding them weren't staring, they were now.

Rudolph smiled to himself then he became indifferent once more. "We met once."

"Yeah, he said that. He also said that if he helps you, it will be for a price" Fred said.

Rudolph raised a brow at the red haired boy. "What price?"

Fred opened his mouth to reply but George jumped in before he could, "He wants you to sleep with him!"

Rudolph didn't even need to think before the answer rolled off of his tongue. "Out of the question."

George rolled his eyes, "You need to lighten up mate. Maybe a bit of snogging would help or maybe a piece of candy?" He reached into his pocket and retrieved a small piece, of what appeared to be, chocolate wrapped in a Weasley Jokes wrapper.

Fred smacked his twin again and received a laugh in return. "Malfoy wants your guarantee you won't bite him. Ever. Apparently your last meeting led him to believe you would."

Rudolph snorted softly. He couldn't believe he was the one who needed to lighten up, although by the reaction to his arrival at the school, he shouldn't have been surprised. He shifted his position to climb to his feet. "Tell Malfoy to meet me on the quiddich field tomorrow morning to make a pact." The twins nodded and Rudolph left the Great Hall to collect Tony.


	12. Contemplation

Rudolph climbed the stairs, all the while mentally preparing himself for the task at hand. His need for the room of requirement, more specifically the boy locked inside it, filled every fiber of his being until his body was practically singing with need. His palms became sweaty and his heart raced, his eyes swept the hall for a sign of another person but no one was around. The door to the room appeared on the wall in all it's tall, wooden and intricately designed glory with a thick padlock holding the doors shut. The padlock certainly looked out of place next to the wood.

Rudolph stepped up to the door and reached out his hand to touch the awkward looking lock. The thick metal trembled in his clammy hands then made a popping noise and disappeared in an explosion of gold sparks. The raven haired boy resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the scene that seemed to come straight out of a bad movie.

He wiped his hands on his jeans then grasped the handle to the door. He pulled it open just enough to slip inside and close it behind him quietly. The object of his every thought was curled up like a small child on the floor, he was still clutching the pillow. Rudolph stood in the doorway and watched Tony sleep, several thoughts were running through his mind. After what Rudolph had planned for Tony tonight, the blonde would become part of his family forever and he made a mental note to send a letter to his parents updating them on the situation, he already told them everything else.

Rudolph wished he knew what Tony was dreaming about, he wanted to be able to read Tony's dreams like he could read his thoughts but it didn't work that way. As much as he tried to suppress it Hermione's voice entered his thoughts, informing the crowd gathered on the quiddich field that Tony was his mate and that the blonde was in heat. Rudolph couldn't believe how well he handled himself in that situation, he wanted to kick himself for not realizing that Tony was his mate without the help of Harry's friend.

Harry Potter.

Rudolph caught himself before he growled and gave away his presence in Tony's safe haven. He really disliked Harry from the moment he laid eyes on him in the Gryffindor common room. The boy challenged him instead of shrinking away like the others had upon his arrival. This alone was enough to dislike him but that would just be petty, he decidedly disliked Harry because of his claim to Tony; which Rudolph noticed had been slacking off lately, due in no small part by Tony's sudden obsession with school work.

It seemed that Rudolph was getting to Tony just as much as the blonde was getting to him, Rudolph was just better at hiding it. He allowed Tony to avoid him for the rest of last month and the beginning of this month, waiting until the heat would strike the blonde again. Of course Rudolph hadn't allowed Tony to go totally unsupervised, he sent his spies, the Weasley Twins, to look after him. They were perfect for the job, always getting into trouble and using their magic at inappropriate times so no one suspected them of doing anything out of the ordinary.

Tony shifted and moaned a little in his sleep, clutching the pillow tighter against his chest. From his position in the doorway, Rudolph could make out a light sheen of sweat across the blonde's forehead. He didn't need Hermione to fill in the blanks here, now that he knew Tony was his mate, he knew what to expect. The torches that lit the small space would have normally made it cozy and warm but coupled with the natural mating heat coursing through Tony's lithe body was a recipe for disaster. It probably hadn't even occurred to Tony that he would be in heat now, he had been so busy doing anything he could to keep his mind off of it.

Rudolph pictured his need for dim lights and the absence of torches. The change in light would have been unnoticeable if not for the immediate change in temperature, even Tony seemed to notice the change as his body relaxed and his eyes flashed open. The blonde was sitting up and staring wide eyed at the boy blocking the door way physically.

Rudolph seemed to be in a relaxed state, his arms were folded across his chest casually, and he was leaning against the wall where the doors to the room had once been. The pose was casual but there was nothing in his face or in the way he was holding himself that seemed casual. To Tony, Rudolph looked like a serious looking statue, his dark eyes were narrowed and glinting like two pieces of ice in the dim lights; it sent shivers down Tony's spine.

The blonde hugged the large pillow against his chest tighter, if it were possible. This situation was just what he was trying to avoid. He cleared his throat as the awkward and tense silence dragged on.

"You've been avoiding me...Anthony." Rudolph said, his voice low and rough like the warning thunder before a storm.

Tony drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly, attempting to calm his rapidly beating heart. "I've been busy." He said, trying his hand at a casual tone.

"You've been so busy being busy that you haven't been eating or sleeping" Rudolph said, his icy eyes taking on an even more hostile glint.

Tony narrowed his eyes in anger and understanding. "Stay out of my head!" he snapped.

A cold smile of sorts appeared on Rudolph's face. "I don't need to read your mind to know that."

"So, what, are you having people spy on me now too? This is stupid, Rudolph! Why are you torturing me!" Tony shouted. The rise in his temper was a reaction to his instincts. Tony could feel his blood begin to rush and his temperature skyrocket, just as it had before. His palms were becoming sweaty and he was feeling anxious, but his mind refused to submit to his body's wants and needs.

Tony's emotions were almost tangible to Rudolph with his heightened senses. He knew Tony wanted this, even if he wasn't willing to admit it right now and Rudolph was having fun using it against him. He respected Tony's wishes and hadn't courted him but Rudolph did plan to mate with Tony and put a claiming mark on him, and if Harry Potter valued his life he wouldn't touch what belonged to Rudolph Sacville Bag after tonight.

"I wouldn't need spies if you were taking care of yourself" Rudolph replied calmly.

Several things seemed to happen at once. Tony lifted the large pillow, which was surprisingly heavier then he thought it would be, and prepared to toss it at the other boy but before the pillow could even leave his hands Rudolph leaned away from the wall and was by his side, snatching the pillow from him. Tony glared daggers at the raven haired boy standing before him as he tried to ignore the tingling sensation running through his hand as their fingers brushed against each other.

Rudolph dropped the pillow on top of the many others covering the floor and replied with his own glare.

"Don't do that again."

"Don't tell me what to do!" Tony snapped, aware that he was acting quite childish. He pulled his knees against his chest and wrapped his arms around them, hugging them tightly. Somewhere in the back of his mind Tony was weighing his fight or flight options. He knew Rudolph to be faster and stronger then him, but he wouldn't really force Tony to do something he didn't want to. Would he?


End file.
